<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombies, We're All Going to Fucking Die! by Bozie_Quinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761484">Zombies, We're All Going to Fucking Die!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozie_Quinn/pseuds/Bozie_Quinn'>Bozie_Quinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Inferi, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozie_Quinn/pseuds/Bozie_Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Bellamione Coven's August Event, the prompt was about zombies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zombies, We're All Going to Fucking Die!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people, so this is for a prompt it's about zombies if you couldn't tell from the title. I'm not great with titles, so there's that haha. I hope you enjoy the story, this is my first time posting a smut story...so be gentle...or not whatever. I would appreciate feedback for my ego ( ;) ) or constructive criticism either way, drop a comment below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There stood Lord Voldemort speaking to his loyal followers, “Who will let me use their house-elf? I have business I need to take care of, and an elf would be beneficial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus Black stepped forward, “my Lord, you would honor the House of Black if you were to use my elf, Kreacher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Voldemort nodded his head, “very well, I will call for him tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus went back home and called for Kreacher, who popped in front of him, “what would the young master like Kreacher to do for him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an errand for you. Tomorrow the Dark Lord will call for you to help him; you must obey all his instructions and return home once he’s finished with you. Do you understand?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, young master Kreacher understands perfectly. Kreacher will not let the young master down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, at the Crystal Cave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All you could hear was the waves crashing against the mouth of the cave. Lord Voldemort strides into the cave, muttering under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I still haven’t perfected the Inferi instead of solely killing their victims. They’ve been infecting them, and they come back to life, attempting to eat the uninfected. I’ll just have to add another protection spell to keep them inside the cave and the lake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Voldemort uses the enchanted boat to head towards the chalice he has placed in the lake’s center on an island. He gets out and heads towards the chalice; once there, he fills it with the drink of despair he created. He then calls for Kreacher, who pops in front of him bowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord calls for Kreacher? What can Kreacher do for you? The young master told Kreacher to follow your instructions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I need you to drink what’s inside this chalice, and I do mean every drop,” Voldemort stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kreacher then picked up the chalice and eagerly guzzled down the potion wanting to please his young master. Kreacher immediately dropped to the ground, groaning in agony. When Voldemort noticed Kreacher was disabled, he refilled the chalice, placed his Horcrux of Salazar’s locket inside it, and left Kreacher there to die. After Voldemort left, Kreacher did apparate back to 12 Grimmauld Place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus heard a loud thump and dashed towards the living room. “Kreacher! What’s wrong what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirsty… water,” Kreacher said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regulus conjured some water in a cup for him and waited until Kreacher could speak again. “Kreacher tell me everything that happened,” he said. Kreacher told Regulus about the nasty potion in the chalice and the locket that Voldemort put inside it. Regulus knew that his lord was searching for a way to become immortal, but didn’t realize he would stoop low enough creating a Horcrux. He looks at Kreacher and says, “Kreacher, we need to destroy that Horcrux, since you were able to apparate out you should apparate back inside with me. I’ll drink the potion, and you destroy the locket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kreacher started rocking back and forth, “what if something nasty happens to young master like what happened to Kreacher. Kreacher can’t let that happen, you’s the heir to the ancient and most noble House of Black.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Regulus squats down beside him, “Kreacher, I won’t let what he did to you go without punishment. No one touches what belongs to me,” he seethed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Kreacher nods his head and grabs Regulus, apparating back to the island inside of Crystal Cave. Regulus hesitantly trudges over to the chalice and peers inside where he observes the locket. He takes a deep breath and drinks the potion, and he succumbs to its effects. He then has Kreacher switch the locket and apparate away. He crawls towards the edge of the lake, scoops up some water in his hand and sips. A mangled gray hand with missing fingers shoots out of the water and latches onto his arm. The creature’s head then emerges next, and he realizes it doesn’t have eyes and it’s missing teeth. As he stares into the Inferi’s soulless gaze, he realizes he is going to die. The Inferi then bites Regulus on the hand his wand is in, and he lets go and loses it in the lake. Before the Inferi can drag him under, Regulus scrambles back away from the edge of the lake. He hides behind the other side of the stone pedestal the chalice is on. Regulus has been going in and out of consciousness for two weeks since the Inferi infected him. He chose to stay so that he wouldn’t infect anyone else. He knows when he eventually dies, he'll become one of them, the living dead. His eyelids start to droop heavily, and his breathing becomes labored. He realizes this will be the end for him; his heart begins to slow down till it stops completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Several years later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore was investigating the life of Tom Riddle, better known now as Voldemort. He found Tom hiding one of his Horcruxes off of the coast in the Crystal Cave. He decided to take Harry with him to destroy the Horcrux; he figured out Harry could ride with him on the enchanted boat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore approaches Harry days later, “Harry, this will be a perilous journey, but I need your help. I found Tom has hidden Salazar’s locket in a cave protected by the Inferi and the drink of despair. Harry, will you join me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Professor Dumbledore, I’ll do anything I can to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, they arrive at the Crystal Cave, they both get inside the enchanted boat and start moving across the lake. Harry peaks over the side of the boat and sees something moving in the water, he stares at the water trying to catch a glimpse of whatever passed by, but before he could get a better look, Dumbledore grabs his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, we are here, let's get a move on, we don’t want to get trapped in here,“ he chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grimaces and says, “Professor, you don’t mean that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Dumbledore ignores him and heads over to the chalice and starts drinking the potion. The potion begins taking effect, and he falls to the ground. Harry hurries over to the lake and scoops up some water and gives it to Dumbledore. As Dumbledore is recovering, an Inferi starts to pull Harry towards the lake, attempting to bite and drown him. Dumbledore gets up and conjures a ring of fire around them. Harry goes to the other side of the pedestal; the chalice is on to get the locket. He retrieves the locket and trips over something falling on the ground, hitting his head. Harry lies on the ground, dazed for a second, then attempts to get up, that’s when he realizes something is pinning one of his legs down. He looks down and witnesses an Inferi about to bite his leg; he blinks hard while shaking his head and goes to kick the Inferi off of him, but before he can, it bites him on his thigh. Dumbledore then appears over him and hexes the Inferi off of Harry. They both leave the cave after with no more surprises, or, so they think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Several months later, at the Battle of Hogwarts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort found out that Harry was inside of Hogwarts and was going to destroy one of his last Horcruxes, so he ordered every last one of his Death Eaters and any dark creature that pledged loyalty to him to attack Hogwarts, but he had one more ace up his sleeve that would wreak havoc on the world if he died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione finished destroying Hufflepuff’s cup with Ron using a basilisk fang. Hermione ran up to Ron smiling and hugged him, he then kissed her on the lips. Hermione stood frozen for a second while Ron continued to kiss her she was trying to figure out what signal she gave him, that made him think she liked him as more than a brother. Hermione pushes Ron, then pummels him in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Ron! What compelled you to think it was okay to kiss me! I’m not into you or your broomstick! I like witches! You’re my brother!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s face turns a deep, unattractive shade of red. “Well, who would want to be with a know-it-all swot anyway!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione punches Ron again and storms away, fuming. She starts walking around the castle looking for Harry, but she finds out he went to surrender himself to Voldemort. She starts to head outside to look for him but notices Voldemort is heading to the castle with Harry’s dead body. When The Order and Dumbledore’s Army began to lose hope, the Hogwarts' centaur herd showed up along with everyone's family and friends. As they started to clash again, Neville cut off the head of Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's sword, eliminating Voldemort’s final Horcrux. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort realized he was losing and knew he wasn’t going to win, he turned and nodded at Fenrir Greyback. He instructed Greyback to release his Inferi army if it looked like they were losing. Searching for a new victim, he catches Harry taking off an invisibility cloak. He marches determinedly towards Harry with a cruel smirk, painting his nonexisting lips. Voldemort gets close enough to ensure no one will interfere, and he casts a powerful severing charm that completely cleaves Harry in half. Voldemort starts chuckling as he watches the light fade from Harry’s eyes. He then casts the sonorus charm and addresses everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You see, your savior is dead! Death is what happens when you defy me. You all will rue the day you chose Harry Potter over a god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He can see his army of Inferi heading towards the battleground, the smile on his face is nothing but teeth and is full of contempt. He turns away from Harry’s corpse and studies the throng of wizards, witches, and creatures and points behind them, “Behold, the day of reckoning!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone starts to turn around when they hear grunts and moans. When they turn around fully, a horde of mutilated undead bodies was racing towards them. One of the muggle-born wizards screams, “Zombies! We're all going to fucking die!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the zombies distracted everyone, the upper half of Harry’s corpse started crawling towards Voldemort. Voldemort was too focused on the mayhem that he didn’t hear the groaning coming from behind him. Zombie Harry then rips a chunk of flesh out of Voldemort’s calf. Voldemort screamed in pain while trying to kick whatever bit him. When he finally looks down, he realizes that Harry’s corpse turned into an Inferi. He screeches angrily and casts a silent bombarda maxima at zombie Harry's head, utterly destroying the torso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Bellatrix both observed the grim scene that played out, and they both think of killing Voldemort, but for different reasons. Hermione leaps at the chance to avenge her brother. Bellatrix begins to realize the damage he has caused her family and the actual depth of his madness. They both point their wands at Voldemort Hermione casts the same severing charm Voldemort used on Harry channeling all of her ire into the spell. Bellatrix casts a potent bombarda maxima due to her morbid fascination of watching things explode. When both spells hit Voldemort, it severed his body, and his intestines spilled out; then, his body ripped apart with his head soaring into the mass of bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Bellatrix make eye contact, Bellatrix licks her lips and winks at Hermione, staring at her like she’s dying of thirst. Hermione rolls her eyes and marches over to Bellatrix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello there muddy, what can Bella do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m assuming you’ve never dealt with zombies, but since you’re already a homicidal lunatic, I’m sure you’ll catch on. First, always aim for the head. Second, never let them box you in. Third, find a partner. Four, don’t bloody scream or make any noise. Five, try not to die. So what do you say partners?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix taps her wand against her chin,sdf                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   thinking, “hmm what’s in it for me, I think I’m going to need a little more convincing muddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right because not dying isn’t convincing enough Bella! Listen, I need to grab some items from the castle for this journey, plus I left something vital in the prefect’s bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They retrieve Hermione’s beaded bag and other items they need. Along the way, they killed several zombies some of them were from the horde Voldemort unleashed and others were people they knew. Bellatrix found that using her cursed dagger made things more entertaining for her, and Hermione was using magic along with her ka-bar gunny knife.  They then started heading towards the prefect bathroom when Bellatrix says, “Muddy, I appreciate the way you shouted my name earlier, it reminded me of our moment at Malfoy Manor. I can’t wait to make you scream again. I could tell you actually enjoyed me on top of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix smirks at Hermione, “What makes you think, I’d be the one screaming this time Bella.” Hermione saunters towards Bellatrix backing her into a wall. She then fists her hand into Bellatrix’s curly mane, yanking her head to the side; she starts blowing cool air against  Bellatrix’s neck before biting and sucking roughly on her skin, ripping a moan from Bellatrix. She then slowly skims her lips up against Bellatrix’s neck and stops at her ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Bellatrix releases a wanton moan and starts breathing heavily. Hermione then presses her lips against her ear and whispers, “Bella, we both know whose top in this partnership, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to enjoy every minute of it.” Hermione then turns around plunging her gunny knife through a zombie's eye, killing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix treads quietly behind Hermione, contemplating why she let her take control and why she didn’t hate it. As they walk through the portrait hiding the prefect bathroom, Bellatrix realizes this is her chance to regain some control. Hermione is moving past the massive heated bath when Bellatrix pushes her into it. Hermione surfaces from under the water her eyes flash and her pupils dilate while glaring intensely at Bellatrix. She pulls her body out of the water and saunters over to Bellatrix. Bellatrix is captivated by watching the wet clothing cling to Hermione’s body. She notices how it accentuates Hermione’s breasts, abs, and thighs, she can feel herself already dripping, imagining what’s going to happen next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix drags her eyes back up to Hermione’s face and realizes she’s smirking at her. Hermione traps Bellatrix against the wall and pins her hands above her head with one hand while she uses the other to take off her belt. She then secures Bellatrix’s hands above her head with the belt, looping it around a towel rack. Hermione then steps back admiring how flushed Bellatrix’s skin has become and how her black corset reveals how she’s well-endowed. Hermione strips naked and steps back close to Bellatrix with her gunny knife in her hand. “Bella, let's have some fun I’m looking forward to tasting you,” Hermione purred out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione takes her knife and cuts Bellatrix’s corset down the middle, liberating her breasts. She cups them in her hands gently, then pinches each nipple. Hermione gazes at Bellatrix she bends over and flicks her right nipple with the tip of her tongue. She then sucks one into her mouth while pinching and tugging on the other one. Hermione hears Bellatrix groaning deep in her throat, so she switches her mouth to the other nipple and bites it firmly before sucking on it gently. She goes back and forth between Bellatrix’s breasts leaving behind bruises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looks up and sees Bellatrix’s pouty red lips open while she pants, she stands up straight and thrusts her tongue in Bellatrix’s mouth. Hermione continues to tongue-fuck Bellatrix’s mouth dominating the kiss. She finishes by biting then sucking on Bellatrix’s bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione takes her gunny knife and cuts Bellatrix’s skirt off, leaving her in a lacy red thong and black pumps. She groans at the sight, falling to her knees in front of Bellatrix. She runs her hands up and down Bellatrix's thighs, making sure to leave red lines from her fingernails behind, she glances up for a moment and notices Bellatrix has her head thrown back against the wall with her hands clenched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Bella, look at me, while I worship you. Will you accept my offering? I’m not religious, but I’m willing to worship before your altar. Now answer me.” Hermione sucks on Bellatrix’s inner thigh roughly, leaving a bruise. Bellatrix responds by opening her thighs, “m-m-muddy, quit teasing me! If you don’t do something soon,” she growls out. Hermione smirks at her and starts kissing down her stomach. When she reaches Bellatrix's thong, she sticks out her tongue, pressing it over her covered clit. Bellatrix immediately starts to grind her hips against Hermione’s face. Hermione pins her hips against the wall and starts circling her tongue around Bellatrix’s clit in different patterns. She feels Bellatrix’s soaked thong, so she sucks the outer lips of her pussy into her mouth through her thong causing and slightly sweet and salty taste to explode on her tastebuds. Hermione’s eyes roll, and she lets out a loud moan against Bellatrix’s covered sex, which causes her to moan. Hermione releases Bellatrix’s lips and uses her gunny knife to cut the red thong off. She then pulls Bellatrix’s clit into her mouth and sets a fast pace, lashing her tongue across it. She thrusts two fingers inside of her, plucking a moan from her throat, Hermione’s pace alternates from slow to fast, but her thrusts are deep. Bellatrix releases frequent moans, and she can feel her climax getting close she only needs a little nudge to push her over the edge. Hermione then inserts a third finger and starts curling her fingers inside of her, she repeatedly hits Bellatrix’s G spot. Bellatrix’s back arches back away from the wall and she lets out a scream as an earth-shattering orgasm passes through her body. Hermione continues to fuck Bellatrix slowly through her orgasm. Hermione then licks Bellatrix clean pulling another faint moan from out of her mouth. She frees Bellatrix’s hands and helps her stand while she catches her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Bella we need to leave now so we can find other survivors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix looks at her and asks, “what did you need from here muddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right I forgot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hermione walks over to the corner of the bathroom where she hid the item in question. She takes the item out from it’s hiding place and shows it to Bellatrix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Muddy what is that? Why is it purple and shaped like a… oh who knew that you were such a naughty slut. Did you used to sit in the bath and fantasize about your classmates?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione has blushes and clears her throat grumbling at Bellatrix. Bellatrix starts giggling, “muddy put that in the bag, so we can continue later. Then it’ll be my turn.” Bellatrix wickedly Smirks at Hermione and starts to mend her clothes so she can put them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione follows her lead with a silly smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THE END </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>